


Najmniejsza linia oporu

by carietta



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, krótkie ale treściwe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: Kobiety stanowią pięćdziesiąt jeden procent światowej populacji, a to daje mu całkiem sporo opcji do wyboru.Statystyki, co nie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path of Least Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234541) by greenglowsgold. 



Kobiety stanowią pięćdziesiąt jeden procent światowej populacji. To jakieś trzy i pół biliona osób na świecie, z czego jakieś sto sześćdziesiąt milionów w samej Ameryce. Nawet jeśli odejmie się te zbyt młode, za stare, lesbijki, mężatki oraz te zamieszkujące jakieś małe miasteczka, z których pewnie nigdy się nie wyrwą, nadal zostaje całkiem sporo opcji do wyboru.  
Statystyki, co nie?

*

Dzięki temu udaje mu się przetrwać okres liceum.  
Nie świruje zbyt mocno w momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy czuje ten ścisk w żołądku sugerujący, że — hej, może jest biseksualistą! W ogóle nie świruje — okej, być może przez kilka minut siedzi tylko i gapi się w ekran komputera, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że jego reakcja (teraz już malejąca) musiała być wywołana kobietą z wielkimi cyckami, która znajdowała się poza kamerą od ostatnich dwudziestu sekund, a główną rolę gra teraz męski aktor, i co to ma być, do cholery, czy to jakieś porno dla _kobiet?_ Ponieważ Puck jest całkiem pewien, że żadne studio nie skupiałoby się tak długo na ciele faceta, gdyby odbiorcami byli hetero kolesie.  
To szok i tyle, Puck wcale nie świruje, kiedy upewnia się, że zamknął drzwi na klucz, a potem kładzie się na łóżku i _oddycha._ Nic mu nie jest.  
Nic mu nie jest.  
Nie jest gejem.  
Wie, że nie jest, ponieważ podobają mu się dziewczyny. _Bardzo_ mu się podobają. A nawet jeśli chłopcy również to… cóż, przecież nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.  
Ponieważ Puck nie jest Kurtem Hummelem (Kurtem, jebanym, Hummelem, który jest zniewieściałym gejem, uważającym, że całowanie dziewczyn jest obrzydliwie i nad którym codziennie ktoś się znęca i Puck _widział_ jego siniaki, okej? Mają razem WF i Kurt nie przebiera się w szkolnych łazienkach odkąd zostali — w mniejszym lub większym stopniu — przyjaciółmi, bo najwyraźniej wspólne Glee trzy razy w tygodniu tak zbliża do siebie ludzi.)  
Chodzi o to, że Puck ma inne opcje.  
Musi je po prostu wybrać.

*

Poza tym w całym tym cholernym mieście jest tylko _jeden_ gej. Może powstrzymać się przed przespaniem z _jednym kolesiem_ , skoro ma całą masę cheerleaderek, gorących mamusiek i nieśmiałych prymusek, które z otwartymi ramionami przywitają możliwość jakiejś odskoczni od ocen. Puck nie jest masochistą — nie ma zamiaru ryzykować, wybierając tę jedną opcję z miliona innych, i zostać ochrzczonym jako pedał. Więc umawia się z pannami, wykorzystuje szkolne schowki do nieczystych celów i nawet przez jakiś czas ma prawdziwą dziewczynę. Trzymanie się ich jest łatwe.  
W końcu jest tutaj tylko jeden gej, o którym pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu myśleć.  
A potem jest ich dwóch. Trzech. Czterech.  
Jednak zawsze pojawia się logiczny powód, dla którego nie powinien się wychylać: Kurt ma Blaine'a i na odwrót. Sebastian ma wielkie ego i zatrute slushie, które posyła współzawodnika Pucka do szpitala. Karofsky ma… pewnie jeszcze mniejszą ochotę na znalezienie sobie chłopaka niż sam Puck, mówiąc szczerze.   
Wszyscy mają coś, a on ma swoje wymówki.

*

Kończy szkołę, wyrywa się z miasta.  
Noah Puckerman: absolwent liceum, nie gej.

*

Studia to inny świat.  
Otrzymuje stypendium muzyczne i wie, że wszyscy z Glee nakręcają na się na temat Nowego Jorku, ale on już po pierwszych dwóch tygodniach zebrał całą listę powodów, dla których Boston jest numerem jeden w całej Ameryce. Miasto jest idealne w swoim tempie i Puck nigdy nie czuł się tak na miejscu.  
Ale jest inne, tak mocno różniące się od domu rodzinnego; wypełnione ludźmi, którzy nie oczekują, że się postara, ale wierzą w to. Pełne dziewczyn, które dają czadu na boisku i czterdziestolatków, którzy kręcą się po księgarniach, ponieważ najwyraźniej na naukę serio nigdy nie jest za późno. Są tu hetero kolesie, którzy kochają teatr i geje, których śmiertelnie to nudzi.  
Puck zawiera nowe znajomości. Dwójka jego przyjaciół, Jake i Nick, są razem, i Puck stresuje się przez całe dwa miesiące, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas czekał na jakieś wyzwiska i wizytę w śmietniku, które jednak nigdy nie nadchodzą.  
Czuje się we własnej skórze lepiej niż kiedykolwiek i właśnie przez to postanawia spróbować nowych rzeczy, całując się na jednej z imprez dla aktorów z kolesiem, który grał Collinsa (przyjaźni się z typem, który zagrał Angela, więc wiedział, że koleś umie się całować, ale _bez przesady_ ). Dopiero w lutym zadają mu pytanie o jego seksualność i sam jest zaskoczony własną, natychmiastową odpowiedzią.  
— Jestem bi.  
W teorii to prawda, ale nie w praktyce, ponieważ nadal nie umawia się z kolesiami i nie spotyka się z nimi w małych toaletach, czy gdziekolwiek indziej („Collins” jest seksowny, ale Puck na drugi dzień kasuje jego numer, ponieważ nie jest to warte zachodu). Ale mimo wszystko _jest_ to prawda, a mówienie tego ludziom mu nie przeszkadza. Po prostu nie skupia się więcej na tej opcji.  
Jake i Nick nigdy nie musieli zmywać slushie ze swoich włosów, ale nie znaczy to, że nie posłano im krzywych spojrzeń, albo że ludzie nie przesiadają się na inne miejsce, gdy ich widzą; albo że nie słyszą wykrzyczanych, bełkotliwych obelg od pijanych chłopaków, gdy idą razem ulicą, trzymając się za ręce.  
Studia są inne, ale nie aż tak _bardzo._

*

Udaje mu się przetrwać dzięki nocnym samousprawiedliwieniom. Jest okej, z dziewczynami jest łatwiej, bardzo mu się podobają i nie potrzebuje szukać czegoś gdzieś indziej. Nie potrzebuje łamać zasad ustalonych przez społeczeństwo. Nie kłamie, po prostu tak jest łatwiej.

*

System działa, dopóki nie pojawia się Kevin. Chłopak siedzi dwa miejsca dalej od niego na Wstępie do Astronomii. Puck musi to zaliczyć, żeby zebrać ocenę, którą odkładał aż do ostatniego roku.  
Kevin studiuje język angielski, dopiero co zaczyna swój pierwszy semestr i jest tak samo przerażony uniwersytetem, co Puck wizją wkuwania astronomii, bo wybrał ten przedmiot tylko dlatego, że podobno profesor ulgowo traktuje studentów, którzy nie mają zacięcia do naukowych przedmiotów. Kevin ma ciemno-brązowe, niemal czarne włosy, odrobinę za długie, i darzy filmy o Piratach z Karaibów niewyobrażalną miłością (a może chodzi tu tylko o Deppa), a do robienia notatek używa schludnie opisanych, kolorowych karteczek. Kevin jest zabawny, sprytny i przystojny, a jego oczy są ciemne i cudowne; siedzą obok siebie już po trzecich wspólnych zajęciach.  
I po raz pierwszy w życiu Puck nie potrafi tego zignorować.  
Mija półtora miesiąca, nim orientuje się, jak bardzo on sam tego _pragnie_ : nie jakiegoś tam kolesia, ale tej jednej, specyficznej osoby, która siedzi obok niego przez godzinę trzy razy w tygodniu i dodatkowe trzy godziny tylko w poniedziałki. Nie chodzi o jakieś tam opcje, o jakąś tam równość i wybierania najmniejszej linii oporu; chodzi tutaj o pragnienie osoby, która wydaje mu się w tym momencie o wiele bardziej atrakcyjna niż ktokolwiek inny i Puck nie wie, jakim cudem do tego doszło, ponieważ tego zdecydowanie było w planie.  
Kevin jest też bardzo oczywisty i bardzo kiepski w flirtowaniu. Zaprasza Pucka i jego przyjaciół do jakiegoś baru, na dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem przerwy zimowej, i Puck obserwuje, jak chłopak wypija swojego drinka (nielegalnie, prawdę mówiąc), a potem wstaje, czerwony na twarzy i tak, kurwa, zdeterminowany, gdy rusza w jego stronę. Zanim ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić i zanim Kevin ma szansę do niego dotrzeć, Puck nachyla się i całuje dziewczynę, która kręciła się wokół niego przez cały wieczór.  
Panna wygląda na zadowoloną i zabiera go do siebie na noc, a Puck udaje, że nie widzi wyrazu twarzy Kevina. W poniedziałek, chłopak udaje, że nic się w ogóle nie zmieniło.  
Jednak w piersi Pucka pojawia się kłucie i nawet wypity duszkiem energetyk niczego nie polepsza.  
W następnym semestrze nie mają razem zajęć. Utrzymają kontakt, ale po prawdzie nie mają dobrych powodów na ciągnięcie tej znajomości, ponieważ to ostatni semestr Pucka, podczas gdy Kevinowi zostały jeszcze dwa lata, więc łatwo jest rozejść się w swoje strony. Kończy studia, zdobywa dyplom, i mówi sobie, że nic ważnego nie przegapił.  
Noah Puckerman: absolwent uniwersytetu, bieseksualista. W teorii.

*

Claire poznaje na przystanku autobusowym; dziewczyna mieszka niedaleko od niego. Puck bardzo ją lubi, ale to ona ma lepszy podryw (coś, do czego nie jest przyzwyczajony) i to właśnie on zostaje poproszony o numer, a nie odwrotnie.  
Są razem przez półtora roku.  
 _Widzisz?_ mówi sobie. _Dokładnie tak jak myślałeś, możesz być szczęśliwy w związku z dziewczyną._  
I Puck jest szczęśliwy. Nie udaje, nie zmusza się do niczego, ale jest szczerze zadowolony. Lubi ją tak samo mocno jak Kevina, a potem się w niej zakochuje, i mówi jej o tym. Uprawia z nią wtedy najlepszy seks w całym życiu (a potem Clarie również wyznaje mu miłość, kiedy już przestaje szczerzyć się szeroko).  
Są jednak młodzi, a ich życiowe plany różnią się od siebie. Puck nie może ot tak podążyć za nią do Kalifornii, zbyt mocno kocha Wschodnie Wybrzeże. Ale pożegnanie jest nieco — odrobinę — przygnębiające.  
 _Widzisz? Pokochałeś ją, to nie jest takie trudne, musisz po prostu znaleźć właściwą kategorię._

*

Puck szuka, ale  
niczego nie znajduje.

*

— Puck?  
Potrzebuje dodatkowej sekundy, żeby zareagować, ponieważ już od lat nikt się tak do niego nie zwraca. Gdy ma dwadzieścia siedem lat, świat traktuje go nieco poważniej, a on przy rozmowach prosi, by mówiono mu Noah. Ale ten głos rozpoznałby wszędzie, nieważne, co by mówił.  
— Kurt?  
Kurt uśmiecha się szeroko i wykonuje zabawny gest, który zamiera w połowie; tak, jakby chciał się przytulić, ale nie wie, czy znają się na to aż tak dobrze. Więc Noah pierwszy wychodzi z inicjatywą. Cztery lata nie są aż tak długim okresem czasu.  
— Cudownie cię widzieć, nie wiedziałem, że… co ty tutaj robisz? Mieszkasz tutaj?  
Kurt podchodzi bliżej, aby nie musieć przekrzykiwać tłumu, który znajduje się na peronie.  
— Póki co — odpowiada Puck. — Będę tutaj kilka miesięcy, z powodu pracy, ale potem już nie wiem.  
Ostatnio sporo się przeprowadza, ponieważ nic tak naprawdę nie trzyma go w miejscu.  
Kurt wygląda, jakby chciał o to zapytać, o to, ile tak naprawdę będzie trwać te kilka miesięcy i gdzie dokładnie Puck pracuje (a to byłaby naprawdę długa opowieść), ale jednocześnie zerka na swój zegarek i na pusty tor, gdzie w każdej chwili może pojawić się nowy pociąg.  
— Nieco się śpieszę, prawdę mówiąc — stwierdza w końcu. — Ale może chcesz później wyskoczyć na jakąś kawę? Nie wiem, czy obeznałeś się już z lokalnymi kawiarniami, ale tuż za rogiem jest naprawdę cudna miejscówka, gdzie moglibyśmy się spotkać.  
Dłoń Kurta ściska go za ramię — pozostałość po przytuleniu, jakby nie chciał, aby Noah wyślizgnął mu się niepostrzeżenie.  
A Noah czuje znajomy uścisk w piersi. Pamięta Kurta z liceum; to, jak z nim żartował, dopóki nie otrzymał oślepiającego uśmiechu, którego wspomnienie ostrożnie pielęgnował przez ostatnie lata. Pamięta Kurta sprzed pięciu lat i to, jak pomyślał, że chłopak naprawdę cudownie wyglądał w tym garniturze. Pamięta moment sprzed chwili — to, jak ciepły był jego uścisk.   
Pamięta to, jak ludzie na niego patrzyli i spojrzenie, jakim odpowiadał — bezwstydne i niewzruszone.  
Noah przełyka ciężko przez nagłą suchość w gardle.  
 _Nie jest tak źle, nie potrzebujesz tego_ myśli.  
 _Co jeśli?_ myśli.  
— Prawdę mówiąc to ostatnio nie piję kawy — mówi. — Ale, fakt, nie znam żadnych miejsc. Może znasz jakieś, które nadawałoby się na zjedzenie wspólnej kolacji?

**KONIEC**


End file.
